


Любовь всегда кончается плохо

by sadwick



Series: Vanships [2]
Category: Last Exile
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwick/pseuds/sadwick





	Любовь всегда кончается плохо

Быть одиноким — ужасно. Но ваншип скажет вам: «я не одинок». Правда-правда.  
У него есть пилот, навигатор, механик и целая семья. Семья ваншипов.  
Только ваншип другой.  
«У меня есть небо, облака и братья, у которых тоже есть крылья».  
Вы посмеетесь, но потом он умрет.  
Ваншип. Да. От неразделенной любви. Именно.

Ваншип влюблен в небо. В большое, бескрайнее небо. С его облаками, птицами, воздушными потоками и солнечными лучами.  
Ваншип любит солнце.   
Все любят солнце.

И утро. Когда нужно взлететь рано-рано, чтобы увидеть разноцветные облака.

Наверное, это была их общая ошибка.   
Не стоило отлетать так далеко от базы, громко урчать двигателем от натуги, когда пилот закладывал «мертвую петлю» и выкрикивал всякие непристойности про гильдийцев.

У ваншипа есть одно нерушимое обещание. Он никогда, никогда не даст умереть пилоту. Он никогда, никогда не потеряет свои крылья. Он никогда, никогда не коснется земли. Он снова и снова будет подниматься в небо, чтобы защитить его.

Навигатор умирает первым. Его кровь заливает приборную панель, стекает по сидению. Она стекает по ваншипу, стекает по его трубкам и патрубкам, его шарнирам и передачам, — по всем его внутренностям, заполняя ваншип собой.   
Трубы пробиты, пар выходит наружу, тянется шлейфом за ними.  
Они падают.  
Пилот умирает на земле.   
Белое чудовище убивает его, нанизывая на острие, как на вертел. Оно крошит ваншип, ломает его крылья. С треском вырывает двигатель, топчет обшивку и превращает людей в кровавое месиво.  
Ваншип горит.  
Но не умирает.   
Не умирает, когда уходит белое чудовище и приходят лесные звери, дожди и другие люди.  
Он умирает, когда земля становится темной-темной от кровавого дождя.


End file.
